


Emerald Sustrai : Bitchstealer Supreme

by Izissia



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breeding, Cervical Penetration, Corruption, Deception, F/F, Girlcock, Mindbreak, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sweat, ball worship, dick worship, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: Emerald tortures Yang by disguising herself as her and pounding Ruby's brains out~. She then goes on to breed Ruby and Weiss too. Pounding them to the point they don't care they were lied to and it was Emerald all along.





	Emerald Sustrai : Bitchstealer Supreme

Ruby's knees were pushed up towards her head as her sister's fat dick slams into her pussy, "Hoh! Yang!" Ruby cries, strands of spittle sling from her lips as her sweet cunny was pressed beneath that massive dick. "You've gotten bigger!" Rubies eyes rolled as her convulsing cunt squelched around that shaft.  
"You like that?" Emerald smiled down at the moaning tart, "Cry out for me, 'sis'~ I want everyone to know how much you love my massive dick!"  
"Hnghhh.." Rubies body convulses with pleasure, hoisting her hips up higher, "Yang's giant cock is the best!" her howls echoed around the dorm room as Yang (the real one~) watched, utterly horrified.  
"Mhmff! Hmfff!" Yang struggled in her bindings as she was made to stare at that bronzed cock skewering her sister's once tight cunt. Her body burning with rage, but the bindings were far too tight. A gentle blush creeps onto the blonde's face, and she peeps out of the corner of her eye at Rubies slimy cunt squeezing tight around that hung rod. She hated to admit it but, well. It was fucking hot.

"Hah! That's right!" THWAP! Emerald's sweaty body kisses Rubies pale crotch. Her dangling balls crashing hotly into the spread apart girl's walls. As the Sustrai yanks her hips back, faint rivers of sweat and preslop arch from Rubies crotch to her own perfect body. "You love being my whore, don't you?"  
"Nhghh.. Yes Yang! Yes! Yes!" her back arched and her pale belly bulged from the immense weight of Emerald's massive cock boring into her pussy. "I'll do... Anything for you~" a lovedrunk look overcame Rubies face, eyes shining with admiration for the older blonde atop her. She drools weakly, as she was fucked utterly stupid.  
"Good girl~" the mint haired beauty tilts her head over her shoulders ever so slightly, to give her gagged hostage a shit eating grin. Yang's dick hardens, staring into Emerald's ruby red eyes. "Your big sis needs you to do something for her."   
Ruby's mouth hangs agape, nodding her head enthusiastically. "W-What?" she stumbles on her words, Emerald's cock feels like it's crushing her lungs with every deep dip.  
"Weiss." Emerald turns her gaze right back down to the fat assed tart beneath her. "I've always wanted to have her sucking on my balls when I impregnate you~." 'Yang's nasty fantasy made Rubies cunt clamp, she nods her head several times over, like a good puppy.  
"I'll talk to her!" Ruby moans, throwing her head back in desire, Emerald pressed a rewarding kiss to Rubies neckline. Suckling hard to leave a hickey, the steamy, sweaty sex made Yang's face scrunch up.  
Pwah~ The lovebite breaks, "You'll make her~" Emerald's low whisper hushes into Rubies ear. The command planting itself like a seed deep in her mind.  
"Y-Yes.." Her eyes foggied over with sin, for the briefest of seconds "I'll make her.. For you. Sis~" THWAP~ SMACK~ 

Splrrrrrrt~ It wasn't long until Emerald was Cumming. Ruby knew her sister was about to blow when she slammed her hips allll the way forwards, hilting balls deep in her cunt. Her cervix pressed right against. "I'm gonna.."  
"Do it~."   
Each convulsion of Emerald's bronze cock was another hot white strand of creamy, fertile seed. She held her tip straight against Rubies womb, her tip just barely penetrating that womb, and gushing her load straight inside.  
Rope after rope, web after web. Yang stared, watching her sister mewl in bliss as Emerald held herself against her sweaty body. Watching those balls clench, that cock shudder. She knew that was another hot rope of cum pumped directly into that vulnerable womb. She couldn't see a drop, but she knew~.  
Steadily, Rubies belly begins to bulge. "S-So much~." She breathlessly pants, her pale abs melting away, replaced by a filled body. She rests her palms on her gut as another rope of Emerald's mindrotting seed filled her belly by a good inch.   
"Feel that?" Emerald whispers to her latest conquest. Her mint coloured tadpoles totally invisible to the human eye beneath her thick cumload. But the duo could feel it~. The raw, sensual bliss of Emerald's spermies assaulting Rubies womb.  
"They're.... Knocking me up~!" Rubies toes curled within her tights as she felt every slam of her invader's cumload. Ramming into her eggs. Digging deep,deep into her body and impregnating her, there and then. Critical hit~. ♥

It had taken a while to convince THE Weiss Schnee to submit to such a filthy blonde. Her girlfriend wasn't going to take no for an answer though~. Ruby was a girl on a mission! Weiss could see why though.  
Her nostrils pressed against the dangling, pale sack of the blonde. Her eyes rolled within their sockets as she took another deep drag of that hedonistic stench. Snoooort~. The thick wafts of steam creep up her nostrils, burrowing into her brain. Melting it like her desire to think.  
"This was too fucking easy~." Emerald laughs, steadily pumping her prick between Rubies lips. Weiss's warm, wet pillows stretched around her cumfilled sack. The Princess spitpolishing her balls as she fucks the other's face. "Hey, you two." Emerald scoffs, breaking her illusions.  
Ruby and Weiss let out a muffled "Mhmff?" almost in unison, glancing up at the bronzed goddess they worshiped so eagerly.   
"I'm going to knock Weiss up too~." Emerald laughs down at her pets, tugging on Rubies leash.  
SchlooorPWAH~ Ruby reeels her features backwards, popping off of that dick with a contented purr, "Of course~." She drools dumbly. Yep, there was no way in hell she'd ever resist. 

Emerald spread her thighs apart, sat on the end of the girls bed. Her dick nice and lubed, the concept of a condom didn't even occur to the breed happy Sustrai.   
Weiss rises to her feet, every breath she took was of those balls she'd polished so affectionately, no matter how hard she showered, the stench was burned into her airpipes, forever~. Weiss bends herself over gladly, her white skirt lifted, her knees pushing inwards.   
Emerald curls her fingers into Weiss's ample hips, and guides that plush, pale booty right down onto her cock. "Don't stop, Ruby~." Emerald purrs down at her loyal pet. The dark haired girl gives a firm kiss to the whimpering Weiss's asscheek, before dragging her tongue from that megafat ass down to the dick that was remodeling that Schnee Princess's pussy~. 

Weiss bounced her ass willingly and eagerly~ Ruby, devoted and loved up as ever slobbered on each of Emerald's balls in turn, snorting and slurping, filling the sex-filled air with yet more sloppy wet sounds~.  
There was no way Weiss wasn't gonna get knocked up too~.


End file.
